


Marooned in Space

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Thor x Reader Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, HEARTBREAKING ANGST, cursing, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: After the the battle on Titan, most of your friends disappeared into thin air.  Now you’re stranded in space with the last two people you’d ever want to be stuck with.  Will the bonds that are forged during this ordeal break the moment you’re free, or are they strong enough to last a lifetime?
Relationships: Chubby!Thor x Reader, Tony Stark x Reader (Platonic)
Series: Thor x Reader Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Marooned in Space

**Tony Stark x Reader (Platonic), Chubby!Thor x Reader**

**Summary** – After the the battle on Titan, most of your friends disappeared into thin air. Now you’re stranded in space with the last two people you’d ever want to be stuck with. Will the bonds that are forged during this ordeal break the moment you’re free, or are they strong enough to last a lifetime?

**Warnings** – Sadness, Endgame Spoilers. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 12K

**Notes **\- Parts 1 - 11 of 11

** _**Updated December 14, 2019**_ **

** _ _ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _  
_ **

[[MORE]]

"Quill loved this song," YN said as she leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Stark fiddled with something.

Tony paused to listen to the sounds of the violin echoing off the metal walls of the ship. "I'm surprised he had something like this on his playlist—he didn't exactly strike me as the cultured type."

YN laughed in agreement. "No, that wasn't Quill at all, but he did love his music. He didn't care what kind of music it was—as long as he could dance to it."

"We're going to figure out how to fix this," Tony assured her as he put the finishing touches on his project.

YN looked down at the pack of rations in her hand. It was the last of the food on the ship, and after two months of being adrift in space it didn't look like they were going to be rescued before they starved to death.

Not wanting to burden Stark with more bad news, she instead focused on what he was doing. "What in the hell are those?"

Tony held up one of the game pieces he'd found squirreled away in one of the ships compartments. "Whaddya think?"

YN took the small blue game token and studied it. Stark had found a marker and some type of yarn and made it up to look like a small person. Looking down at his work table, she saw the rest of the pieces had also been fitted with hair and various facial expressions.

With a laugh she handed it back. "You're that bored with our company that you had to make some new friends?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "You and Nebula are great company. . ."

"But you miss your real friends," YN surmised.

YN had been with the Guardians for almost a year, so she understood how Stark felt. In her time on the Milano, she'd had a few run-ins with Gamora's adopted sister, but she would've never chosen to be stranded in space with the cyborg.

She took a seat opposite him and picked up another one of the pieces. "Tell me about them."

Tony took the red game piece she offered him and held it carefully in his hand. "You met Peter."

"The kid that was with you?" YN asked, wanting to make sure they were talking about the same person.

Tony shook his head in frustration. "I told him to go home. . ."

"Hey," YN said as she reached across the table and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He would've turned to dust just as easily on Earth as he did on Titan. That's not on you, Stark—that's all on Thanos."

"You're right," he agreed as he swallowed down the tears that he'd refused to shed since they'd been defeated. "I just hate the thought of his aunt not knowing what happened to him." He took a shaky breath. "He fought so hard. . ."

YN could feel the tears starting to build up in the corners of her eyes and she pushed them back down. "I know I didn't know him for very long, but he was one of the bravest kids I've ever met. You should be proud of him."

"That's all he ever wanted," Tony whispered. "He wanted to be just like me—and look where that got him."

"He's a hero," YN reminded him as she picked up another piece. "What about this one? Who's he?"

Tony sniffled and cleared his throat. "That's Bruce."

YN nodded her head. "I get why the red one was Peter, but why is Bruce green?"

Tony let out a soft chuckle and began to tell her about one of his closest friends.

"Man, I'd have loved to have seen that guy in action," she said once he'd regaled her with tales of the Incredible Hulk.

"Bruce would've liked you." Tony put down the green piece and picked the blue one back up. "This is Steve—we're not exactly on speaking terms right now. . ."

"Let me guess," YN said with a smirk. "You two had an epic falling out?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and gave her an appraising look. "Am I that much of an open book?"

"No," YN admitted with a shrug. "I overheard you talking to Nebula about him a few days ago."

"Close quarters and all," Tony mused. "Can't exactly expect to have privacy, can ya?"

"Is he blue because you're sad?"

Tony scoffed. "No, he's blue because he's Captain America."

"That means nothing to me," YN reminded him.

"Right. I keep forgetting you're not human. The country I—we—live in is called America and our colors are red, white, and blue. The uniform he wears is mostly blue, so. . ."

"So, he gets the blue piece. Got it."

Tony picked up the yellow piece and turned it over in his hands a few time. "I think you met this guy."

"Ooh, is that Thor?" she asked with a wink.

"Does every species of female find that guy attractive?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," YN said as she laid a hand over her heart. "In what universe is a handsome face and big, bulging muscles not attractive?"

"Women," Tony muttered as he exchanged the yellow piece for the white one.

YN watched as he lovingly stroked a finger down the face of the game piece in his hand. "What's her name?"

Tony didn't bother looking up. "Pepper. We were supposed to get married—hence the white."

YN gave him a confused look again.

"Sorry. It's our custom that brides wear a white dress on their wedding day," he explained as he put the piece down with the other. "We had this whole life planned out, and now. . ."

YN wanted to tell him that there was still a chance, but then she remembered the last pack of rations sitting in her back pocket and thought better of it.

"Tell me your favorite memory of her."

A sad smile came over Tony's face. "I took her on vacation last year. She'd never seen the Northern Lights." He held up a finger to stop YN before she could ask him to explain. "It's a phenomenon where the gaseous particles of Earth's atmosphere collides with the charged particles from our Sun's atmosphere. It's impossible to explain their beauty, but it's like ribbons of multi-colored lights dancing across the sky."

"It sounds beautiful."

"I think of Pepper whenever I see them," he explained. "It's a long story, but I kinda flew into space one time and as I was falling back to Earth. . ."

"Falling?" she interrupted incredulously

"It wasn't my best moment, but anyway. As I was falling, I was thinking of her and just before I blacked out, I saw them. One of my last thoughts was that if I made it back alive somehow, I'd take her to see them."

YN smiled. "It's a beautiful memory. I'm sure she thinks of you whenever she sees them as well."

"Yeah, I imagine she does."

YN let out a breath and finally broached the topic she'd come to talk to him about. Pulling out the ration pack, she handed it to him. "It's the last one—you should have it."

Tony looked down at the food in his hand and then back up at her. "Why don't we split it?"

It had been four days since they'd eaten the last pack of rations together, and she could see the toll starvation was taking on him. She knew she didn't look any better—starving to death in the middle of space wasn't exactly the most glamorous way to go. A part of her warned her not to go to him, especially after she'd heard him leaving a message for his love—Pepper, he'd called her. But she was selfish and didn't want to be alone.

"How's your wound?" she asked as she joined him in the cockpit and took a seat across from him on the floor.

Tony instinctively touched his side where Thanos had stabbed him. "It hurts."

She held out the syringe in her hand. "I found another dose of painkillers. You should have it."

He let out a breath and shook his head. "Nah. The pain helps remind me that I'm still alive."

"Stop being a stubborn ass and take the drugs. You can die a painful death tomorrow."

"Promise?"

The smirk she'd grown familiar with over the past few months lifted the corner of his mouth, and she couldn't stop her own smile from spreading across her face. "I'm going to miss you, Stark."

He took the syringe from her and found a vein in his arm to inject himself. Surprisingly, Quill had kept a fairly well-stocked first aid kit on the Milano, so YN had been able to patch him up and keep the pain at bay while they waited for a rescue. 

That had been two months ago.

They'd run out of food and water, and now the pain meds were gone. By his calculations, the oxygen would run out in the morning and that would be the end for them. It pissed him off that he was going to die like that. He'd always assumed when he'd put on the Iron Man armor he'd go out like a hero, but it seemed as though Fate had a different plan.

He'd hoped the drugs would not only dull the pain, but keep him in a permanent stupor so he wouldn't have to relive the events that had brought him to this point in his life. That hadn't happened, though. He still remembered everything—every wrong move he'd made, everyone he'd let down.

"Thank you," he told YN as he closed his eyes and waited for the medication to take effect.

"You don't have to thank me."

He peeked at her through one heavily-lidded eye. "Yeah, I do. You've been a good friend."

"So have you," she reminded him as she reached out to lay a hand over his.

"Bullshit."

She drew back and frowned at him, but he kept his eyes closes.

"Everyone I know goes away in the end."

"We all lost people. . ."

"You don't understand," he interrupted as he opened his eyes and gave her a hard look. "Everyone that I touch ends up getting hurt. I've spent my entire life building this empire. And for what? It's nothing but dirt now." He let out a huff and shook his head. "If we had more time, you'd see. I'd let you down, too.

"I thought I could fix it all. I thought I had all the answers. Do you know what he said to me right before he disappeared?"

She wasn't sure what to say. He'd obviously been holding this in for a while, and she thought it might be best to let him get it all out. Shaking her head, she waited for him to continue.

"'I hope they remember you.' That's what he said to me. 'I hope they remember you.'"

"He was just trying to get in your head."

He made a derisive sound and looked out toward the endless expanse of space. "Yeah, well. . .he accomplished his goal. I can't fix this. No matter how hard I try to figure out a way—I can't."

"Maybe it's not for you to figure out."

He turned back and met her gaze. "I keep thinking, if only I could go back and do it again. . ."

"You've got to stop that."

"I know," he conceded with a sigh. "But if we weren't a million miles away, I would find a way."

Earth wasn't what YN had been expecting. Quill had talked about his home planet in such a way that she'd imagined a virtual paradise, but a paradise it wasn't. It had been dark when they'd arrived, so that might have had something to do with her first impression, but she figured it was due more to the fact that Quill's memory was filtered through the eyes of a child and children had a way of only remembering the best parts of something.

Either way, they'd finally gotten Stark back to his home—back to his family. The men and women that had greeted them were exactly as she'd imagined from the stories Tony had told her. Steve was just as tall and handsome as she'd pictured him, and she could feel herself start to grow warm when his steely gaze briefly settled on her. Bruce was in his humanoid form, but he was every bit the studious scientist that Tony had described. Thor was just as she'd remembered him, but somehow he was even more handsome that he'd been when they'd first met. 

When the woman with long, reddish-blonde hair came running out of the main building, YN hadn't needed an introduction. The look on Tony's face mirrored the one on Pepper's and YN felt herself tearing up a bit at their heartfelt reunion. 

Feeling out of place, she stood off to the side with Nebula and allowed Tony the opportunity to greet all of his friends and reassure them that he was indeed real. A slight movement caught her eye and when she saw who was peeking at her from behind Thor's legs, the tears she'd been holding back began to roll down her cheeks.

Dropping to her knees, she held out her arms and was surprised when Rocket allowed her to hug him. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you again."

He pulled away and gave her a beady-eyed glare. "You're not my first choice either, but these days you can't be too choosy."

"Groot?" she asked hesitantly.

Rocket shook his head sadly. "Gone." He looked back up at her. "Just you and Nebula, huh?"

It was YN's turn to nod solemnly. "It was horrible. I've never seen anything like it."

"We've got a plan," Rocket said as he motioned with his thumb to the people behind him. "Now that the genius is back, we might have a shot."

"Are you serious?" Nebula asked, not caring that she'd been caught eavesdropping.

Rocket looked up at Gamora's psychotic sister. "Yeah, it's not a great plan, but it's better than anything Quill ever came up with."

YN laughed for a moment before she remembered. It was always like that—she'd be thinking of something else and then all of sudden she'd remember that most of the people she loved were gone. It was like a punch to the gut every time, and she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. But if what Rocket said was true, then maybe she wouldn't have to.

Stark's friends were extremely welcoming and they'd all sat around the large table and ate and drank as they filled them in on the plan Rocket had mentioned. YN had to admit that it was a long shot, but at this point they had nothing left to lose.

Once everyone had gone off to their rooms, she'd noticed that Tony hadn't followed Pepper, but had instead gone in the opposite direction. Feeling a tug on her conscience, she decided to follow him.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him," Tony said as he looked at a photograph in his hands.

YN wasn't sure how he'd known she was standing in the door, but she wasn't surprised. She walked over and looked at the picture he was holding. In it, he was standing with the kid holding a framed piece of paper that appeared to be upside down.

"What are you doing with your fingers?" she asked. "Is that an Earth custom for taking photographs?"

Tony laughed. "No, just the opposite. They're called bunny ears." He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. It's supposed to be a way of embarrassing someone without them knowing."

"So, did you two plan to do the bunny ears on each other?"

He shook his head. "Nope. We both got a good laugh when Pepper showed us the picture." He paused and dropped his head. "I miss that damn kid."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "There's a lot of people missing their loved ones. Your friends sound like they have a good plan. We just have to hope it works."

"Hope," he repeated with a sigh. "I'd almost given up on hope. . ."

"But now you're back home," she reminded him. "With Pepper." She waited a beat. "Why aren't you with her now?"

"I needed some time to clear my head," he hedged. "You know, jet lag and all that."

She saw the excuse for what it was, but didn't call him on it. Without saying a word, she walked back toward the door. Pausing at the threshold, she flipped open the pouch on her belt. Inside were the little figurines Tony had created so long ago. She wasn't sure if he wanted to keep them or not, so she'd held onto them for safekeeping. He had all of his friends back now—except for one. Pulling out the red piece, she quietly laid it on the edge of a bookcase and slipped from the room.

"Tell me a story," Morgan asked with a smile as her father playfully pushed her back against the pillows.

"A story?" Tony held his hands up in a questioning gesture as he looked away for a moment. "Uh, once upon a time, Morguna went to bed. The end."

"That is a horrible story."

"C'mon," Tony pleaded. "That's your favorite story." Morgan started giggling and Tony was mush in her hands. "Okay, how about this. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. . ."

"I like this story."

Tony narrowed his gaze and glared at his daughter. "Are you going to let me tell this story?" He saw her mother's smile flit across her face and felt a surge of love. "As I was saying. . .

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess named. . ." He paused dramatically as he pretended to think of a name. "Morguna. How about that? Can we call her Morguna?" 

Morgan giggled and Tony stared in awe that the amazing little person he and Pepper had created. He'd never thought he'd have this, so he never let a single day go by without reminding himself of how lucky he was.

"Okay, so Morguna had some parents, because that's how these things work. Her dad was the bestest, most powerful man in the world. You know why?" 

Morgan shook her head.

"Because he was the King of Iron." He waited a beat for Morgan to get the reference before moving on. "But she also had a mother. And her mother was the one who actually ran the whole kingdom because she was smart and brave and kind. You see, she'd actually saved the King of Iron long, long ago and he'd been in love with her ever since.

"But the Princess. . .now there was a special little girl." Tony gave Morgan a wink. "She was as strong as her dad, and as smart as her mom, and the King knew that one day she'd be the best of them all."

"How would she be best?" Morgan asked as she burrowed down deeper in the covers.

"She'd the best because she had a mom and a dad that loved her very, very much," Tony said as he reached out and brushed of lock of hair off her face. "She'd be the best because the world would need her and she wouldn't hesitate to do whatever needed to be done." He could feel himself start to choke up a bit, but he continued. "She'd be the best because she'd remember that once upon a time her old man had told her that she was." 

"That was a good story," Morgan said as her eyes began to droop a bit.

"Yeah?" Tony sat back for a moment and thought. "I think it's my best story ever." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Love you tons."

"I love you three thousand."

Tony's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow." He stuck the popsicle stick in his mouth and stood to turn off the bedside lamp. "Three thousand? That's crazy." He pulled the door closed behind him as he left the room. "Go to bed, or I'll sell all your toys."

Morgan began giggling softly.

"Night, night," Tony called from the hallway. He started for the stairs to go find Pepper, but he stopped when he spotted YN leaning against a door jamb at the end of the hall. 

"Pepper let me in. She told me to come on up," she told him as she gestured toward the living room. "That was an interesting bedtime story."

"You liked that, huh?" Tony asked as he made to walk past her. At the last second he stopped and looked her in the eye. "Why are you here? Did Rogers send you?"

"Why would Rogers send me?" YN asked, genuinely confused. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." She shrugged. "It's been a while."

"Right? In the neighborhood?" He made a circle with his index finger as he pointed it toward the sky. "What exactly is the neighborhood? The solar system? The Milky Way? Do tell."

YN rolled her eyes. "Fine. We had a video conference with Natasha a few days ago and she didn't look so good." She paused and raised her her brows. "My mission ended sooner than I anticipated, so I thought I'd check in on her."

Tony spread his arms. "And yet you're here."

YN's expression softened. "I thought I should check on you, too. Like I said, it's been a while."

"As you can see, we're doing just fine," Tony told her. "Life's never been better."

"Then why do you have that gleam in your eye?"

"What gleam?"

YN recognized Tony's bullshit for what it was. "We spent a lot of time together on that ship in the middle of space—I know you."

"Look, I'm glad you stopped by. I really am. But I'm fine." He glanced over his shoulder at Morgan's bedroom door. "I've got a good thing going here, and I don't want to ruin it."

YN laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and smiled. "I get it. I really do. You're one of the lucky ones, Tony, and I'm happy for you." She dropped her hand and turned to head back down the stairs. "It was good to see you."

Tony watched her walk away, but he didn't stop her. "Yeah, you, too," he called out lamely after her, but his mind was already on something else. Seeing YN brought it all back—even more strongly than when Nat, Steve, and Scott had shown up unannounced that afternoon. He'd been prepared to forget everything he'd been working on before Morgan had come down asking for a juice pop, but now he couldn't get it out of his head.

Knowing what he needed to do, he went in search of Pepper. If anyone could give him the perspective he needed, it would be her. In all the years he'd been saving the world, she'd been the one person to help guide him in the right direction. He just hoped she'd be able to talk him out of the latest crazy idea he'd come up with because if she didn't, he was terrified this one just might be his last.

Being back on the Milano with Quill and the others was a bittersweet experience. Everything had happened so fast, and she hadn't really gotten a chance to process the fact that her friends—her family—had been returned to her, but in the process, she'd lost Tony.

Gamora had disappeared after Tony had dusted Thanos and his goons, but no one knew if she'd been caught up in the Snap, or had just decided to cut and run while everyone else was distracted. Nebula tried to pretend that losing both Tony and Gamora on the same day didn't bother her, but YN knew better. She'd just gotten her sister back, and she'd been hopeful that their friendship would continue to grow, but now she was left wondering like the rest of them.

YN had left Quill and Thor to argue over who was in charge and had gone below decks to find some peace and quiet to process her thoughts. Tony's funeral had been well-attended, and there had been plenty of inspirational speeches and tears to last a lifetime, but YN found that her tears hadn't completely dried up as of yet.

As tiny rivulets ran down her cheeks, she pulled out the little game pieces that she carried with her wherever she went. She'd been lucky enough to have met every single one of the people closest to Tony, but she realized as she stared at the tiny figures, she didn't have one to remind her of him.

"Whatcha got there?"

YN quickly brushed the tears from her eyes and looked up to see Thor walking towards her. The God of Thunder wasn't the same man she'd met over five years ago, but guilt and grief affected everyone differently, so she didn't blame him for eating and drinking his feelings.

She looked down at the game pieces before her and smiled. "Tony made them after. . ."

Thor immediately knew what she meant. "What are they? Game tokens?"

YN nodded. "He decorated them to look like you guys."

"This isn't me, is it?" he asked as he picked up the yellow piece with the long strands of yarn attached to the top. He shook his head and looked at the other pieces. "The green one is Banner, obviously. And I know this one as well" He held up the blue one with the furrowed brows as a huge grin spread across his face. "Are these all of them?"

"No." She shook her head and struggled to swallow. "He made a red one for the kid and a white one for Pepper."

"Where are they?"

"I gave him the red one right after we were rescued." She paused as the tears began clouding her vision again. "And I gave Pepper the white one right before we left. I thought she'd want to have it."

"But you kept these for yourself?"

"This is all I have left of him." Her gaze flitted around the ship for a moment before she looked back at him. "I guess I still have the memories of the three weeks we spent starving to death in space. You know? The good times."

A grin spread across the god's face and for a moment YN saw the man she'd met before the universe had gone to shit. She'd once thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever met—and he still was—but in that moment, she only saw a man that had lost too much and was desperately trying to find a sense of purpose in his life.

"Did you love him?" Thor asked.

YN started laughing. "Not like that, but yeah, I loved him. He was like family, you know what I mean?"

Thor thought about all the family he'd lost over the years. His father, his mother, his brother, his sister—although her death wasn't all that tragic—Heimdall, Natasha, and Tony. Family wasn't just the people related to you by blood, so he understood all too well the pain and grief YN was suffering.

"I do know what you mean," he said finally as he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But that's the great thing about love—you never know when it's going to pop back up in your life again."

She looked into his mismatched eyes and thought about his insightful observation. "You're right. As long as we're open to the possibility of love, we can't lose." She nodded at her own realization before changing the subject. "So where did Quill decide to go first?"

He removed his hand and glanced up to where the cockpit lie above them. "I think he means to find his girlfriend."

YN wasn't surprised that Gamora was Quill's top priority, and she honestly didn't blame him. She was ready for her family to be put back together, and as long as there was a chance Gamora might be alive, they owed it to her—and to themselves—to keep looking.

"You planning to stay with us awhile?" she asked. She wanted him to say yes, but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"I might," he answered cryptically. "Why do you ask?"

She shook her head with a wry smile. "Just curious, I guess."

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 206 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I started working on the July prompts just days after I saw Endgame, so I knew this would be the one to wrap up this Miniseries. Losing Tony still breaks my heart, but at some point we have to learn to say goodbye. Were you shocked that she kept the game pieces for herself? She and Tony grew to love one another as only friends who've been through the worst of times can do. I mentioned on Day 199 that I had an idea to keep this one going, just in a different direction. So, what would you say to a Chubby!Thor x Reader fic from here on out? It's funny that I'm asking, because by the time you read this part, I'll have already written the next three or four, but it's polite to ask, right??? I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!

YN hated Contraxia. The planet was nothing more than one giant brothel and it disgusted her to see how low some species would stoop to sate their carnal desires. She knew it was a popular haunt for Ravagers, and Quill was becoming desperate for any help in his search for Gamora, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

She'd chosen to stay on board the Milano and come up with her own potential leads while the rest of the team tried to find Ravagers who were willing to talk.

"I didn't think anyone else was still on board," Thor said as came up from the lower deck.

YN turned and scrunched up her nose. "This place isn't my favorite."

A bright smile spread across his face. "There's nothing here that might tempt you?"

"Eww," she said as a shudder rippled through her body. "If I'm in need of companionship, I can do better than some filthy whorehouse on the outskirts of the galaxy."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," he said as he came to stand next to her and study the star map on display. "You're a very lovely woman."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Was he flirting with her? "What about you? Why aren't you out having a good time with the rest of them?"

Thor scoffed. "I have no need for the pleasures of the flesh."

"That's not what I've heard," she teased. "Rumors of the God of Thunder's conquests over the years are quite legendary."

"That was another life," he said with a sigh. "Oh, to be young and foolish again."

YN's brow furrowed. "I know Asgardians have extremely long lifespans, but you're still considered quite young for your species. Aren't you?"

He nodded. "The years one lives doesn't determine age, my friend. It's the experiences one survives that ages the soul."

She studied him for a moment. Of all the stories she'd ever heard about Thor—even those told by Tony—he'd always come across as the hotheaded troublemaker that went looking for trouble. But since she'd met him, she'd come to realize that the rumors weren't true. Or at least they weren't true any longer. 

She knew the battle with Thanos five years ago had changed him. Something inside of him had been broken and the evidence of his depression was plain for everyone to see. But even though they'd managed to fix what they'd gotten wrong, there was still a part of Thor that hadn't healed.

"We spoke of love once before," she reminded him. "You seemed hopeful that you might one day find a family again. Has that changed?"

Thor ignored her question and began swiping the digital map to show different star systems and planets. "I wonder if Quill will find the answers he's looking for here."

She knew what he was trying to do, but something told her to keep pushing. It wasn't so much a need to know for herself, but instead, the need to let him know that he wasn't alone. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm? What question?"

Taking a step sideways, she put herself between the chart and him. "I asked you if you still wanted to find a family."

"Oh, that," he said with a forced chuckle. "I've already found one, haven't I?" He gestured to their surroundings. "The Asgardians of the Galaxy." His brow furrowed. "I'm the only Asgardian on the ship, but it still has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It's hilarious," she deadpanned as one eyebrow rose defiantly. 

Staring at him for a few moments longer, she waited to see if he'd admit what was going on in his head, or if she'd be forced to go digging for the answers. When he continued to smile at her, she sighed and decided she'd have to go the hard route.

"You say we're your new family, but you keep to yourself a lot," she stated matter-of-factly. "You spend most of your time belowdecks trying to drink yourself into oblivion."

"I do not," he protested before she cut him off.

"We have to stop every other jump to refill your alcohol supply."

He looked chagrined. "I have a very high tolerance. . ."

"You're scared."

"What?" he asked with a scoff. "Me? Scared? The God of Thunder isn't scared of anything."

"You're scared of getting hurt again," she said with a gleam in her eyes that dared him to contradict her. "You've lost so many people in your life, and you don't want to let anyone else in because you're scared of losing them, too."

"You don't know what you're talking ab. . ."

"You're wrong," she interrupted. "I know exactly what I'm talking about because I feel the same way."

Her admission had him snapping his mouth shut in surprise.

"I lost the only family I'd ever had for five years," she explained as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "I made a new family, but I ended up losing them, too." She inhaled sharply and looked up as she blinked away the tears that insisted on be shed. "I've got my family back, but for how long? We go through life oblivious to how fragile it is until we're faced with the harsh reality of death."

She took a step away from him and turned her back. "There's a part of me that wants to close it all down and stop. . .feeling. . .but I know that if I do that, I might as well have died with Tony and Nat."

He'd never seen her so vulnerable before. That first day on the ship, she'd been upset, but they'd just come from battle. It was months later, but she seemed to be just as miserable as he was.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a slight squeeze. "You're right. I am scared."

She turned to meet his gaze.

"But maybe we don't have to be scared on our own anymore," he offered with a sad smile.

Emotion had formed a lump in her throat, so all she could do was smile and nod. She was so tired of being alone, but now it seemed as though she'd finally found someone to commiserate with.

Quill had gotten a lead that Gamora might be on Kallu, so they were currently en route. YN had opted to take the night shift since the trip involved multiple jumps that had to be spaced out over a three-day period. Flying the Milano was a one-person job, but she wasn't surprised when Thor joined her in the cockpit midway through her shift.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as he sat in the co-pilot's seat and stared out the window at the endless expanse of space before them.

"I can always sleep," Thor teased with a smile. "I just thought you might like some company."

She dropped her head and smiled. Trying to figure out whether or not Thor was flirting with her was starting to drive her crazy. She knew she could probably just ask him straight out, but she was kinda enjoying the mystery of it all.

Looking back up, she nodded toward the stars. "I thought after the three weeks I spent marooned in space with Tony and Nebula, I'd never want to see it again." She took a long breath and let it out slowly. "But I guess it's in my blood, 'cause this is the best view in the universe."

Thor followed her gaze and tried to see the stars from her perspective. "All my life, I only ever wanted one thing—to be King of Asgard and rule over the Nine Realms. It's what I was born to do."

"And once you finally got your wish?"

He shook his head. "I lost everything. I had only been King for a few days before Asgard was destroyed."

"Be careful what you wish for, huh?"

"I did not take care, and because of my arrogance, my people lost their lives and their home."

"You saved the ones you could," she reminded him. "Set up New Asgard on Earth. I hear it's a really nice place to live."

"It is," he agreed. "But only because of Brunnhilde. I made her the King of Asgard before I left, you know."

YN nodded. "What do you wish for now?" 

Thor considered her question for a moment. "I wish for things I know I can not have." A sad expression came over his face. "I spoke to my mother when Rabbit and I went in search of the Aether. I wished to spare her the fate she faced that day, but she would have none of it."

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"She was," Thor agreed. A smile spread across his face as he turned to her. "What about you? What is it that you wish for?"

"Me?" she asked as though it was the most foolish question in the world. "I'm just trying to make it from one day to the next."

His eyebrows rose as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, okay," she said to get him to stop looking at her the way he was. "I guess I wish there had been another way." Pausing, she glanced over to see if he understood what she meant and when she realized he didn't, she elaborated. "I wish there had been a way to fix everything without sacrificing Tony or Nat." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wish there was a way to bring them back."

He reached over and took her hand. "I understand. I wish there was a way to bring back Loki, as well."

YN's face morphed into a huge grin. "Well, there's always that alternative timeline where he stole the Tesseract after the Battle of New York. I'm sure we could convince Bruce to send us there to go find him."

"And what?" Thor asked with a laugh as he let go of her hand. "Bring him back to this timeline? You have no idea of the chaos that would come with him. The Loki from that time was still so full of anger that he could not see reason." His smile faded as he remembered the Loki he'd locked away in a cell. "No, that Loki was under Thanos' control—he was not the brother I'd once known, or would get to know again."

"That's the problem with wishes, isn't it?" YN asked somberly. "You have this idea in your head of what things will be like, but then once reality sets in, you realize that it's nothing like what you imagined."

"Wishes are nothing more than dreams that fade with the rising of the sun."

"Deep words coming from a man wearing Crocs," YN observed as she glanced down at his footwear.

"What? These?" Thor wiggled his feet. "I like them—so much more comfortable than boots." He glanced at her feet. "Perhaps if you traded your boots for a pair, you'd be in a better mood."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm good, but thanks."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 228 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I realize that we just had a part to this Miniseries, but since I changed it over from a Tony x Reader to a Chubby!Thor x Reader, I wanted to explore their relationship a bit more than time allowed. What do you think? They're slowly starting to get to know one another, and they seem to be getting along. . .but is he flirting with her? He's still carrying around a load of guilt, and we all know that doesn't go away quickly. I'm hoping that he'll eventually learn to forgive himself—and her as well. Who knows, maybe they'll be good for one another! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"Things sure aren't the way they used to be," Rocket mused aloud as he shook his head.

"Shut up," Quill said as he struggled against his restraints.

Rocket narrowed his eyes and glared at Quill. "I'm just saying, if Gamora was still here we wouldn't be stuck in some cell with our hands tied behind our backs."

"The vermin speaks the truth," Drax said as he leaned his head back against the wall of the cell and closed his eyes.

Rocket groaned and dropped his head.

"If Gamora was here she would've kicked names and took ass," Mantis added before her smile faded into a frown. "I miss Gamora."

Quill rolled his eyes. "This isn't helping, guys." He glanced over at Nebula and gave her warning look. "Don't you start in on me, either."

Nebula shrugged. "There's noting to be gained from stating the obvious, but if you had listened to me. . ."

"I know, I know," Quill interrupted with a huff. "It was a stupid plan, but I didn't hear anyone else coming up with anything better."

"I had a better plan," Rocket snarled. "Nebula had a better plan. Even Mantis had a better plan."

Mantis's face broke out into a beaming smile as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"I am Groot."

Rocket nodded. "Right, buddy? You had a better plan than Quill."

"YN and Thor are still out there," Nebula added after a moment. "Maybe they'll realize we've gone missing and come rescue us."

Rocket chuckled. "Fat chance. Those two are probably holed up somewhere crying on each other's shoulders. They won't miss us."

Disappointment was all over Quill's face as he glared at Rocket. "Hey, now."

"What?" Rocket complained. "We all know it's true."

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of thunder filled the room. Hope bloomed in all their eyes as they waited to see if their suspicions were correct. Nebula and Mantis shared a look before they struggled to their feet and moved away from the only exterior wall in the cell. They'd just gotten to the other side with Quill and Drax when an explosion rocked the whole building.

As the dust settled, they looked up to see Thor wielding Stormbreaker with blue arcs of electricity flowing freely around him. YN was by his side with an enormous blaster and a cocky grin on her face.

"Miss us?" YN asked. She dropped the duffle she was carrying before taking aim at the door and waiting for the guards to come rushing through. One by one, she blasted them as Thor began to unshackled the others.

Once everyone was free, they rushed for the weapons YN had carried in and began shooting the guards that had started to come through the giant hole in the wall.

"Did you find Gamora?" YN yelled over the screams of dying men.

"No," Quill yelled back as they began edging their way out of the cell. "But we've got a lead."

"Where's the ship?" Rocket asked as he climbed onto Groot's shoulder and continued picking off the guards.

Thor nodded over his shoulder. "Not too far from here."

"We've got this covered," Quill said. "Why don't you and YN head back and get the ship fired up and ready to go. I have a feeling we're going to need to make a quick getaway."

YN tossed her blaster to Nebula as she grabbed ahold of Thor's neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a huge grin before he sprang into the air and flew them back to the ship.

Rocket watched Thor and YN fly away as he shook his head. "Yeah, things definitely aren't the way they used to be."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 266 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I love the Guardians! They are so funny and they're a blast to write with all the snark. We've been focused on Thor and the Reader for the past few parts, so we haven't had a chance to see what's going on with the others. They still haven't found Gamora yet, but that's partly because I have no idea if she's even still alive. According to the MCU Wiki page, her status is listed as unknown after Endgame, so it's anybody's guess. I'll just have to wait to see what other prompts I find for this Miniseries and make my own decision regarding the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy! What did you think of Thor and the Reader's entrance? Thor can be such a drama queen sometimes, but we still love him! He and the Reader seem to work well together, though, don't they? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

_**Update: This was written before the deleted scene showing Gamora alive and well after Thanos and the Black Order were decimated…**_

_YN's wrist unit vibrated, drawing her out of sleep. She really needed to stop volunteering to take the night shifts since her sleep schedule was a wreck. Dragging herself out of her bunk, she slipped on a pair of boots and a jacket before quietly making her way up to the cockpit._

_She couldn't remember who'd been on shift before her, but it didn't really matter. All they ever did anymore was jump from one system to the next in search of clues for Gamora. They'd almost exhausted all of the tips they'd gotten from Contraxia when the crew had been captured on Berhart, but Quill had come out of that encounter with another lead—hence the multi-day jump halfway across the universe to Arima._

_"Hey kid."_

_YN smiled as she sat in the pilot's seat opposite Tony. "I didn't realized you had this shift."_

_Tony shrugged and looked back out at the stars. "Where else I am going to get a view like this?"_

_"I said the same thing to Thor not too long ago." She checked the coordinates to make sure they were still on the right course before turning back to her friend. "I wasn't sure I'd ever want to see the stars again after we were stuck up here for three weeks."_

_"Me either," Tony agreed. "But there's something calming about looking into the infinite beyond and realizing just how insignificant you are."_

_She scoffed. "You? Insignificant?" She waved away his humility. "You saved the universe. Insignificant is the last word anyone would use to describe you." A chuckle rose up within her, but it felt hollow. There was something she was missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was gnawing a hole in the back of mind._

_"I did do that, didn't I?" Tony asked, drawing YN's attention back to him._

_Forgetting her misgivings, she rolled her eyes and started laughing again. "Don't be expecting a medal. You already had a huge party." She turned and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter as he made his rounds on the lawn outside the lake house. "See all these people here? They're all here for you."_

_Tony tipped his glass toward her and clinked them together. "I do know how to throw a party."_

_YN took a moment to glance around at all the guests. Everyone was wearing black and had somber expressions on their faces. She saw Pepper and Morgan at the end of the dock watching something float away._

_She turned back to Tony. "I don't think anyone's having fun right now."_

_"He's definitely not," Tony said as he gestured with his wine glass to Thanos. The Mad Titan was sitting on a log by the lake slowly turning to ash as the breeze blew pieces of him away._

_A wry smile spread across YN's face. "He got what he deserved."_

_Tony reached out for her hand. "We all got what we deserved. We got our families back."_

_"Tony's right," Nat said as she laid a hand on YN's arm. "We defeated Thanos, and now it's time to move on and start living again."_

_YN turned to say something to Nat, but instead of the redhead, Thor was standing beside her._

_"It's time, YN," Thor said as he squeezed her shoulder._

_"Time for what?"_

_"Time for you to wake up."_

________________

YN was groggy and disoriented as she heard Thor's voice echoing in her ear.

"YN, you need to wake up," Thor whispered as he nudged her shoulder again. "It's our shift to fly the Benatar."

Reality came crashing down hard on her. She could feel the dream start to slip away from her, but even though she couldn't remember all the details, she remembered that Tony and Nat had both been there. It should have been a comfort to see them both again—even if it was only in a dream—but instead she felt the weight of her own guilt settling on her shoulders. How much longer would she continue to dream about them as though they were still alive?

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 297 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Since we all went into this part knowing it was a dream, I really tried to capture the unique experience where the setting and people change so seamlessly and you're not aware of it happening until you’re awake and thinking back on what you dreamed about. I'm not sure if anyone of you have ever lost someone close to you, but it's always bittersweet for me to dream about my dad. He's been gone nineteen years, and it's still a sucker punch to the gut whenever I dream about him as though he's still alive. That's what I was going for with this part. Tony and Nat's deaths are still so fresh, so dreaming about them like that would almost be like a nightmare. What do you think? Agree or disagree? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

Arima had once been an aquatic paradise, but the intense solar radiation of their twin suns had begun to dehydrate the planet at exponential rates and now it had turned into a desert wasteland. Quill had been skeptical of the lead he'd received on Berhart that Gamora had sought refuge on the scorched planet, but he was willing to traverse the universe twice over if it meant he could locate the love of his life.

"Had you ever visited this planet before it turned into a desert?" YN asked Thor as they meandered through the small marketplace along the shore of the planet's only remaining body of water.

Thor paused at a booth and picked up a small trinket from the table. "No, I've never been here before. But my father visited once a few thousand years ago. He brought my mother back a jewel of the most brilliant green hue I've ever seen." He returned the item to the table and looked back at her. "Green was her favorite color, you know."

YN knew how much he still missed his mother, so she didn't ask what had become of the jewel. Most likely, it had been destroyed along with the rest of Asgard after his battle with Hela. "I'm sure it was lovely."

"It was," he agreed as gestured to their surroundings. "But it did these people no good. All the beautiful gemstones in the world couldn't bring a halt to the decimation of their planet." He sighed. "Just as we could do nothing to save Asgard."

YN reached down and interlaced her fingers with his as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She wasn't sure if she was overstepping, so when he looked over at her with a smile and squeezed her hand in return, she felt relief flood through her.

She thought back to the first moment she'd seen him after the Guardians had responded to a distress signal. Drax hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said it was like a pirate had a baby with an angel. Five years had changed Thor drastically, but he was still the same man that had wanted to plunge headfirst into battle to save those that couldn't save themselves.

Her emotional state was a mess after everything she'd gone through with Tony and Nat, but she couldn't forget the words Nat had spoken to her in the dream a few weeks back. It was time to move on and start living again. She was intelligent enough to realize that it was her own subconscious that was trying to tell her that it was okay to let go of the past and move on. The real question was whether or not she was supposed to move on with Thor.

She'd been spending more time with him than any of her other friends, and a part of her felt guilty for that. Her main goal in the Time Heist had been to get them all back, but now that she had them, she was determined to keep them at arms’ length. Being around her friends after five years apart was hard, but being around Thor almost seemed natural.

Knowing that he was just as screwed up in the head as she was didn't help matters much, either. Both of them had been through hell, and it made sense that they would gravitate toward someone that had shared that experience. She just wanted to make sure her feelings were real before she took a chance and possibly ruined what could turn out to be an amazing friendship.

Thor stopped at another booth and picked up a small gemstone. With a smile he turned to her and held it up next to her face. "It's the same shade as your skin."

"What?" She pulled her head back so she could see the gem out of the corner of her eye. 

He held it out and dropped it into her palm. Turning the multi-faceted stone over in her hand she realized he was right. It was a gorgeous gem and somehow it matched her skin tone perfectly.

"How much for the stone?" Thor asked the vendor as he pulled a few coins from his pocket.

"Why are you buying this?" she asked.

He handed over the coins and thanked the vendor before turning back to her. "I don't know what your favorite color is, so this is the next best thing." 

He smiled at her and she felt her heart begin to melt. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he said as he began walking again. "Just a little something to add to your collection."

She didn't respond as she stared down at the stone in her hands. Was it too much of a stretch to think that this gemstone was more than just a keepsake? After the story he'd just told about his parents, she didn't think so. Maybe it was time to let go of the past and start looking to the future.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 311 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think? Does Thor see her as more than a friend? Buying a girl a gemstone is serious business, especially when your father bought one for your mother from the same planet. While it's true that neither of them are over what happened, I think it's time they started living in the present instead of allowing their guilt to keep them in the past. Do you agree? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

YN shuffled from one foot to the other as she waited for Thor to join her in the cockpit. The lead that had led them to Arima had spawned a whole chain of leads that saw them jumping from one system to the next for months. Every time they thought they'd finally caught up to Gamora, they would show up on a planet only to learn that they'd supposedly just missed her. The latest lead in their intergalactic scavenger hunt was sending them to Sakaar, and YN was nervous because she knew that planet held a lot of painful memories for Thor.

When he'd heard of their latest destination, he'd shut down and stalked back to the ship. Everyone on board knew what had happened to Thor during his imprisonment with the Grand Master, but none of them were brave enough to broach the subject with him.

Which left YN to do it.

It also didn't help that this day marked the one year anniversary since they'd defeated Thanos. While the rest of the universe was celebrating, YN and Thor were still coming to terms with their grief. They'd both been hesitant to move too fast when it came to their personal relationship, but YN felt as though this milestone might just be the perfect opportunity to move their courtship along.

She knew it was probably silly, but she'd decided to make Thor a gift to honor the day. He had a fondness for his fingerless knit gloves, but they were growing a bit threadbare. Knitting wasn't exactly something she had time for, but she'd been determined to learn how to do it, and to make Thor something he'd appreciate.

But she was nervous.

Playing off her nerves as though they were based on the latest mission was just her way of avoiding the reality of her situation. She knew it was a futile endeavor, but she still had to try.

"How are the stars tonight?" Thor asked as he climbed into the co-pilot's seat beside her.

"Still shining," she said with a smile.

"That they are."

She took a deep breath and decided that it was either now or never. "So, we're heading back to Sakaar. How are you feeling about that?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Thor answered, almost too quickly. "The Grand Master and I parted on extremely good terms. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to welcome me back."

"Uh-huh," she said as she pursed her lips and choked back a laugh.

"It's ironic that I'm heading back there, though."

"Why's that?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"I guess I spent too much time on Earth, but I've begun to measure time as they do," he explained. "It's been just over six years since I was there with Loki, Banner, and Brunnhilde." A sad smile spread across his face. "We fought Thanos for the first time not too long after."

She reached for his hand and he willing let her twine her fingers with his. "It's not just you—I still measure time in Earth years as well."

He nodded. "Then you're aware that today marks the anniversary of when we defeated the Titan and returned the universe to it's rightful state."

"I wasn't sure if you'd been keeping track," she said.

He stood up suddenly and held up a finger. "That reminds me."

She watched as he shuffled back to the hatch leading down to the living quarters and disappeared for a few moments. Not sure what to do, she rose from her seat and began pacing.

He reappeared after a few moments with a small wooden box in his hand. "I made this for you."

Her eyes grew large as she took the box from him and turned it over in her hands to examine it. She could tell that it had been hand-carved from the personalized engravings on each of the six sides. There was an Arc Reactor for Tony, the hourglass insignia that Nat had used, a shield for Steve, and star for Carol. On the bottom he'd carved an axe and a hammer for himself, and on the top was the Benatar to represent the rest of her family. She carefully opened it, and was a little surprised to find it empty.

"It's for your collection," he told her with a beaming smile. "Do you like it?"

She felt tears of gratitude start to form as she placed a hand along his bearded cheek. "It's perfect. I love it."

He placed a hand over hers and she suddenly remembered her gift. Pulling her hand away, she reached into one of the cargo pockets of her pants and grabbed the gloves she'd made for him. "I made you something as well."

His brow furrowed as he took the gift from her and unfolded the gloves. When he realized what was in his hand, his entire face lit up. He quickly doffed the old gloves he was wearing and tried on the new ones she'd made for him. "They fit perfectly."

"Oh, good," she said as she casually took his old ones and slipped them into her new memory box before setting it down in the pilot's seat. She'd made up her mind that she was going to make the first move and she knew she'd need both hands free if she was going to do it right.

He looked back up at her, and immediately noticed the shift in mood. Unsure of what her intentions were, he kept quiet and let her take the lead.

Taking a step forward, she grabbed both of his hands in hers and lifted them up so she could look at her handiwork. "I'm glad you like your gift."

"I'm glad you liked yours as well."

"It'll be a wonderful place to keep the gemstone you bought for me," she said, subtly reminding him of the sentimental gift he'd bought for her on Arima as she moved even closer to him.

He smiled and nodded. "That was my intention."

"Is that your only intention?"

Looking confused, he said, "I'm not sure what you mean."

She took his hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"YN," he said softly as he dropped his head. "I'm not the man I once was."

"No," she agreed. "And I'm not the woman I once was." She waited for him to meet her gaze again before she continued. "That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"You deserve. . ."

She placed a finger to his lips to stop him from finishing his thought. "I deserve to be happy. We both do." Sighing, she looked deep into his mismatched eyes as her hand gently caressed his cheek. "Is it crazy to think we could be happy together?"

"It's madness," he whispered before his lips captured hers in a fiery kiss.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 348 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! So, I know it's December and this is supposed to be about Christmas, but not everyone celebrates Christmas. . . Right? Did you like the gifts they made for one another? I thought it was a sweet gesture on both of their parts. And as for Gamora, I decided to leave it a mystery. Who knows if the Guardians will find her—or if she even survived Tony's Snap. I guess we'll have to wait to see. But what did you think about that ending? I loved their relationship and how sweet and innocent it was. . .or at least it was sweet and innocent until that kiss! Thor may not have muscles like Cotati metal fibers anymore, but he's still the God of Thunder and the absolute purest soul in the universe! This Miniseries has been the most unique out of all of them with it's shift from a Tony x Reader friendship to a Chubby!Thor x Reader romance, but I think that's why it's been one of my favorites. How about you? What did you think of this one? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider voting!_

_ ****Update**** _

_I finished this story before the deleted Endgame scene was released of Tony's death and we found out for sure that Gamora was alive. . .so, I might have added a little extra something on Day 365 (I Need a Hero, Carol Danvers x Reader) to wrap this story up with a nice neat bow! Enjoy!_


End file.
